A NEW SECRET
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: It's wedding time for the Underwoods, but what happens when a new secret prompts new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**SLOTAT-A NEW SECRET:**

_**Everything belongs to ABC Family and BrendaVISION and I thank them for it.**_

_**I'm BACK…thanks to everyone whose supported my writing, I know its been some time but quite frankly I'm actually a working screen writer and have been busy now with that. I plan to upload new fanfictions of SECRET LIFE, VICTORIOUS, GLEE and who knows alittle more AVATAR. Anyways, here it is….A NEW SECRET.**_

_-Heatmizzer_

**PREMISE:** It's wedding time for the Underwoods, but what happens when a new secret arises.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

As convienent as it sounded, Ricky was definitely un able to do something like that, to do something like leave Amy there at the altar waiting.

"Can I ask you something?" Ricky replied as Ben waited for an answer.

"Sure." Ben replied puzzled.

"Why was it easy for you? I mean with you and Adrian." Ricky asked Ben.

"Well, it wasn't, I mean that is until those seconds, those last few seconds, when I saw her coming towards me. My mind was constantly filled with every anti-marriage suggestions, up until then…maybe I was doing the wrong thing, or more importantly something would happen in the next five seconds and it wouldn't go through. Then I looked up…she was standing there and suddenly it was just me and her, me and my future. You know, it's kind of weird, but even though it's been rough for Adrian and I, I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

"Then why are you allowing the divorce."

"Because it's what she wants, I think."

"Really? Didn't you say she won't sign the papers?"

"Yes, but…that's because she's trying to walk away with more money."

"Did she say that?" Ricky said gently moving his tie around.

"Well-"

"Well, what? I think you have a point, Ricky. I may not be the best person to point out relationship advice, but knowing Adrian, if she really wanted a divorce, then when the lawyers found out it did not go through, she would have immediately signed but she didn't." Jack added.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so Amy isn't here?" Grace added.<p>

"Yea, and that's a little un Amy?" Ashley added with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Ashley, that is. Does anyone know where Amy is?" Anne asked.

* * *

><p>As Amy lay there passed out in the floor, she tried to grab for her phone, but she couldn't…she couldn't move. Suddenly…<p>

"Ricky?" she murmured…

_**What's going on? Find out, next time in Chapter Two of A NEW SECRET!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SLOTAT-A NEW SECRET:**

**Everything belongs to ABC Family and BrendaVISION and I thank them for it.**

_**Good start, and even more drama to come, check it out…A NEW SECRET**_

_**-Heatmizzer**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You don't think she might have changed her mind?" Anne suggested as Nora, Grace and Ashley stood nearby.

"Knowing Amy, I don't think so." Grace added.

"Not after all the fuss over this wedding." Nora added.

"But maybe she's finally thinking." Anne added

"Or are you just wishing she wouldn't go through with it?" A voice said from behind them, immediately everyone looked back to find George, in his fancy tux.

"Grace, Ashley, why don't you and I go check on the whereabouts of the bride. Maybe the groomsmen have an idea." Nora added as she forcibly pushed the two girls out the door.

"George you can't change my mind on this." Anne said ready for a fight.

"And you can't change Amy's mind on this nor Ricky's.' he said coming in and sitting down. "Anne, I'm not saying she's grown, I'm saying she has to go through life. We've taught her and Ashley, everything we could, the good and the bad."

"So WHY?" Anne replied holding back tears. "Why can't I as a parent tell her, watch out don't do it…the outcome could be…" quickly George grabbed Anne into a bear hug.

"Because, contrary to popular belief, around a certain age they do this funny thing."

"What?" Anne added.

"They develop their own opinions, they get heart broken, they think its love, and lately they have children even if you warned them multiple times. So all you can do, really, is live your life, love them, and let them live theirs. "As silence set in, Anne pulled back to breath and let out a chuckle.

"Wow, you actually said something-"

"What? Smart, intelligent."

"Fatherly." Anne replied. "When did you start to figure these girls out?"

"Oh, I have yet to figure them out, I just know that I've spent many days not doing what I needed for them, so I've decided to try and at least be there when I can."

"Well maybe I should be trying to do the same."

"Oh, I think you've got a better lead on it than me." George replied giving Anne a hug again.

* * *

><p>"Grace?" Adrian called out at the door. Grace left the group of bridesmaids and walked over.<p>

"Is there any way you can take me to meet Ben?"

"No. I thought the plan was to leave Ben alone."

"It is…or at least it was, Grace, I want my husband."

"What? Come on Adrian, you have a college full of potential guys and suddenly you want Ben back."

"Yes and not suddenly, its' been ongoing."

"Because Amy and Ricky?"

"No, I could care less about them, I mean, I love Ricky and lately I think Amy has turned into a great friend but it's not about them, it's about Mercy, it's about not losing my husband. I mean I was a jerk, I was messed up and my thoughts and actions were wrong, but I love him and since, you're not going to get him, here, take him this, and let him decide." Adrian took out a letter envelope and gave it to Grace.

"Ok, Adrian, I'll do it but only if you do me a favor."

"What?"

"Amy is missing?"

"WHAT?" quickly Grace pulled Adrian away covering her mouth.

"Amy is not here and nobody's seen her."

"Does Ricky know?"

"No, he doesn't.

"

* * *

><p>"Something's not right?" Ricky said coming out the bathroom as Ben looked at him confused.<p>

"What do you mean? Ricky, I thought we just got over this."

"Not that, I just feel like something is wrong."

"Or it could possibly be the nerves." Ben said as Ricky grabbed his coat and took out his keys. "Ricky, where are you going?" Ben asked trying to calm him down.

"Something's not right." Ricky said.

"What do you mean? You're getting married in thirty minutes."

"Look, I need to check something, Ben, stall for me, I have to go." Ricky replied exiting the back entrance of the church.

"Ben…where's Ricky?" Jack said coming back into the room.

"In the bathroom?…"Ben replied with a puzzled look.

_**Check out the next installment, coming soon…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SLOTAT-A NEW SECRET:**

**Everything belongs to ABC Family and BrendaVISION and I thank them for it.**

******_Good start, and even more drama to come, check it out…A NEW SECRET_**

**_-Heatmizzer_**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"Where are you going?" Nora called out.

"Something is wrong and I just…"

"Ricky?" Nora began.

"I was waiting in the bathroom and suddenly, it's like I heard her voice…Amy's voice."

"She's not here?" Nora let out completely ignoring what Ricky had said.

"What?" Ricky replied.

"Oh, God, maybe something is wrong. Amy's not here and everyone's asking where she might be." Nora added, immediately Ricky started towards his car. "Ricky? Ricky…Ok, but I'm coming with you." She responded.

* * *

><p>As Amy squinted, her eyes opened enough for her to look around and see that she was still on the floor in their apartment. She suddenly became transfixed on her dress that lay on the couch; she thought…Why did bad things always happen to her? All she wanted was to get married, she thought. Suddenly, she found herself at the church foyer, waiting as George came over and smiled at her.<p>

"You ready?"

"Yes." She replied as the wedding march began. Immediately the doors opened…

* * *

><p>Ashley came back into the bridle suite pushing Ethan in towards Anne and George.<p>

"Tell them!" she demanded.

"Tell them what?" Anne responded.

"Come on, I don't want to do this, why can't you just let Amy tell you."

"Because she's not here and you are, now tell them." Ashley said.

"I came over to get tutored by Amy one afternoon and she went to go put John down for a nap, the phone went off. She told me to answer, so I did, thinking it was Ricky, I played a joke and answered it like I was Amy, high pitch and all. It was the hospital, asking to change her third appointment to another time."

"My God…Amy's pregnant, again." Anne suggested as Ashley looked at Ethan, who cleared his throat.

"No…"Ethan replied seriously. "She's um…"

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door…Ben quickly pulled the bathroom door shut when suddenly Grace appeared.<p>

"Hi." Grace said.

"Hey."

"Look, there's been a situation."

"What?" Ben said looking at the bathroom door.

"Amy is not here, she's missing and currently everybody's looking, I even asked Adrian to help and she's leaving now to go out and check."

"Adrian? She came?" Ben asked intrigued

"Yes, and she left this for you." Grace replied giving the envelope to him.

"Oh, I see." Ben replied.

"So he was right?" Jack added.

"What? Who was right?" Grace added.

"Look, Ricky just left, he told Ben to stall because he said something wasn't right and it wasn't."

"So where is he?" Grace asked.

"Probably looking for her." Ben said grabbing his coat and keys.

"Where are you-"

"I think they can appreciate another hand. Beside you two can hold down the fort here." Ben replied.

"Well, call if you find her." Grace said as Ben left out the door.

* * *

><p>As Ben came out towards his car, Adrian noticed him and pulled up.<p>

"Looking for the same thing, I'm looking." Adrian asked.

"No, I don't think so." Ben replied salty as Adrian noticed the envelope in his pocket.

"Ben, get in the car."

"What?" he said turning towards her.

"Look, you know where Amy might be and we can look together, and if you fight me on this that's more time lost." Adrian added as Ben stopped, he then let out a breath of frustration and got into the red convertible.

"This isn't a truce, just two people searching-"

"You look nice in your tux." Adrian complimented with her eyes on the road, as Ben stopped talking and looked at her.

"What?" Ben replied confused.

"You look nice in your tux, very grown up." She gently replied without looking her concentration on the road.

"Thank you…but as I said before, you have given me the papers and I thank its best if-"

"We check her Parents home first." Adrian said as Ben stopped again, he looked at her, then at the road.

"Yea." Still confused, he lay back against the seat like a child, who's lost a fight, as Adrian grinned.

**_More to come…Chapter 4…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SLOTAT-A NEW SECRET:**

**Everything belongs to ABC Family and BrendaVISION and I thank them for it.**

_**Good start, and even more drama to come, check it out…A NEW SECRET**_

_**-Heatmizzer**_

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Let me go in, I know where the emergency key is, beside if she's feeling you know" Adrian added.

"So after all that fighting and me nearly being run over by you, your granting me a divorce." Ben began in another tangent.

"Yea, why not? I mean if you really want to be divorced then you should, but this time I would check the papers."

"Why?"

"To make sure, this time, I got everything signed right?"

"So why, I thought we were mutual on this? Why did it take you that long?"

"Honestly, because I've realized…I'm in love with you, and despite your logic response to everything, you love me."

"Of course, I do, you're my…" as Ben hesitated, Adrian knew what he was getting ready to say.

"Ben, you've spent the past few months mad at Henry because we slept together, but were you mad because we did or mad because he slept with your wife." Adrian replied. "Look, I'm going to check for Amy." she replied getting out of the car as Ben pulled the papers out.

* * *

><p>"You're lying." George demanded.<p>

"Mr. Juergens, I wish I was but trust me" Ethan continued.

"Amy? Has anyone found Amy?" Anne said hysterical as Jack and Grace came in.

"Is everything alright?" Grace asked after surveying the faces in the room.

"Grace, did you find Amy?" Ashley asked.

"No. But Adrian, Ben and Ricky went to go look for her?"

"Ricky?" Anne replied calmly holding back her emotions.

"Yea, I sent Ben and Adrian out and well" Grace added confused.

"Ricky sensed something was wrong and he, just scrambled out and left. Is something wrong?."

"Yes, and we need to find Amy immediately." George added. "Grace, call them, see if they found her."

"Ok." Grace replied.

* * *

><p>"Ricky? Aren't you supposed to be at the church?" Bunny said dressed up, as Ricky and Nora came through the door. "I was just getting ready to head there myself."<p>

"Her car's out front." Ricky responded heading towards the back stairs.

"Sorry, Bunny, have you seen Amy?" Nora replied.

"No, I didn't, isn't she at the church?"

"No, she's not and Ricky thinks something's wrong."

* * *

><p>As Amy walked down the aisle, she looked up at Ricky who had tears in his eyes, his face then turned stressed.<p>

"Amy? AMY?" he yelled.

Suddenly with one breath Amy awoke, peering over her oxygen mask, she looked at Ricky who ran alongside her as paramedics took her into the hospital. "Amy? AMY?" he called out.

"Sir, we have it from here." One of the Doctors replied.

"Look, help her...please." Ricky said to the Doctor in a frightened tone.

"We will." The Doctor responded as Ricky stopped, soon Bunny and Nora came over. "Ricky, she'll be fine." Nora said as she pulled Ricky into a hug.

_**More to Come, A New Secret is revealed…THE FINAL CHAPTER (5)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SLOTAT-A New Secret- Chapter 5 (FINAL)**

**All belongs to Brenda Hampton and ABC Family. **

_Secrets! People have an innate ability to fall victim to them. Pressure responses, if you will, that old saying goes, if you're in a bind, lie. But I wasn't in a bind; I just didn't want to be in the forefront. Once again, spending a whole school year being talked to or even better, talked about. We were so close to getting that perfect normal and now the secret was out…once again._

_-Amy_

"I can't believe it; I don't even know how to begin to tell him." Nora added as she, Anne, Margaret, and George stood in a family waiting room.

"So you say you've been treating her for six months?" George commented.

"That's patient confidentially, Mr. Juergens, Amy, has maintained to Nurses and I that she did not want you all to worry." Doctor Jemison responded.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Anne snapped.

"Anne?" George replied. As the Doctor looked at Anne intently, he cleared his throat.

"It's alright Mr. Juergens…Mrs. Juergens has a point, and since you all are her family. I can tell you that Amy's treatment is moving along great, it was caught early enough that she didn't have to do any major surgery."

"And this treatment?" Margaret asked.

"A fairly new type of treatment."

"Does it have side effects?" Anne asked.

"Yes, as any treatment generally does, of course, this morning's unfortunate incident could've been because the treatment requires four injections for twelve weeks. From Amy's toxicology reports she hadn't have her injections for a period of time, and from what my nurses said she hadn't rescheduled her last two because of the wedding."

"Why now? Why this." Nora added as she looked across the hall at the window of Amy's room.

* * *

><p>"That was Ashley, they found Amy and well..." Adrian said heading towards Ben, immediately Ben pulled her into a passionately kiss. As they pulled apart, Adrian looked up at Ben timid, she couldn't understand this response, was it a goodbye forever kiss? Or was Ben ready to take her on again.<p>

"I thought, I was over you, I mean the fact that you went straight back to Ricky was more than enough to end it and the Henry thing was icing on the cake, so to speak. But you're right, we were getting ready to be divorced, I had moved out. So why did I care? Why did I even have such a problem with Henry or Ricky? But reading that, reading what you wrote…I thought Mercy was the only reason we had to even be together but she wasn't." Ben looked deep into Adrian's eyes. "Adrian, I'm in love, with you." Adrian looked at Ben, with a deep breath, she grinned to hide back her tears of joy.

"I have been waiting to hear that Ben. And, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did those things especially with Henry, but when I found out the divorce wasn't final, I realized I want and deserve happiness and for some reason, the happiest I was, was being Mrs. Boyvewich. So…"Adrian took off her ring and placed it in Ben's hands and dropped to one knee. "I, Adrian Lee, promise to be the best girlfriend to you and when I have become just that, I will accept that ring as your lawfully wedded wife, will you take me Ben?" Ben looked down at the Adrian and grinned and lifted her back up. He then placed the ring back on her left ring finger.

"Only if you have me." Ben kissed her again; as they pulled away he let out a sigh of relief. As him and Adrian stood at the car, Adrian remembered what she was going to say before.

"Ben, we have to get to the hospital, it's Amy." She said hurried, as she ran to the driver's side, Ben quickly got in.

* * *

><p>"Ashley, are you alright?" Ethan asked as Ashley sat in a chair waiting.<p>

"I am." She said short and in a cold tone.

"Look, Ethan, why don't you and I, go get something from the cafeteria." Jack said, as Ethan followed, Grace then sat beside Ashley.

"If you're going to give me some churchy response or theory, don't. I don't really want to hear anything about how sometimes God allows us to go-"

"I'm not. In fact, I really wasn't going to even talk about Amy, I was going to ask why you're so angry at Ethan, and he did seem genuinely worried back at the church."

"Really, so if he so worried about Amy, why didn't he tell anyone, why didn't he stop her from going through this stupid wedding."

"What?"

"He knew, he knew she was sick and had been going to treatments, and he knew that she was keeping it from all of us."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Ashley." Grace said, suddenly Toby came into the second public waiting room, he came over quickly.

"Ash." He said as she pulled him into a hug as Grace watched.

* * *

><p>Ricky sat with his head bowed beside Amy's bed, thinking. He thought about lately how Amy had been really tired and out of it. How she took the tumble down the stairs of the apartment. He thought why didn't he realize something was wrong? Suddenly Amy opened her eyes, still tired.<p>

"Ricky?" she called out smiling as Ricky smiled back. "I feel like a truck hit me, this wedding is "Amy looked around confused. "Ricky?" she called out.

"Amy, I found you at the apartment and-"he said as Amy had tears in her eyes.

"No…No, not today, not now?" Amy murmured, as Anne came into the room with Nora and George.

"Amy?" Anne said running over.

"Mom, why, why today, why?" Amy said hysterical, as Anne came over trying to calm her.

"What's wrong?" Ricky replied looking at Amy, he then looked around at everyone's face. "What's wrong?"

"Ricky" George began as Amy stopped him.

"No, don't. I'll tell him" Amy paused. Anne then looked at Nora and George.

"Will be outside." Anne said as she got up and left, Nora and George followed in suit. Once they were out, Amy took Ricky's hand. "Ricky..."

* * *

><p>Nora and Anne watched from the blinder hung window of Amy's room. As they watched Ricky hug Amy close, tears filled their eyes, as Anne grabbed her mouth. George came over and hugged the two women.<p>

"She's strong and their both strong. We will get through this."

"Get through what?" a voice said from behind them. Immediately, George and the two Mothers looked back as Ben and Adrian stood.

"Ben, Adrian…Amy has cancer." Nora replied.

**CHECK OUT MY NEXT INSTALLMENT-DÉJÀ VU!**


End file.
